More....
by Buffy4evr2001
Summary: The war is coming. What Max and the others were made for will all be revealed.


Dark Angel  
More  
  
Seattle-2020  
  
The world is changed from what it is now. Their is no law. Their is no hope. "Hope is for loseres" The world is bad. The people need a savior. Their world isnt real. But it is. In the past a military corp. made a special group of kids known as X-5's. During the night a dozen of these kids escaped. With their special gifts. In a world like it is. Now in the present 2020 they are on the run. Everyday. But hope isnt for every loser. Logan Cale a "Bored rich kid" has a vision of peace. Of hope. With the help of one of the X-5's his vision might come true.  
  
  
Crash  
  
Just another night for the gentically enhanced Max. Even though it was hot outside she was really cold. And she wanted someoen to warm her up. "Cindy?" Max asked her friend whom was starring right into her beer.  
  
"Huh, boo" Cindy answered.  
  
"Nuffin," Max began its just that... I wanna go home." Max said. She really felt kinda bad. S he had left her pager at home and didnt know if Logan was going to beep her. "Wait, you know what?"  
  
"What?" Cindy asked.  
  
"I gotta jet." Max said. "I'll see you at home." She put her leather jacket on and strolled out the door.  
  
Logan's place  
  
"knock, knock." Max said opening up his door.  
  
"Max," Logan said. "What a pleasent surprise."  
  
"Pleasent surprise?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah," Logan said. "I was just going to beep you."  
  
"Oh," Max said. "About...?"  
  
"A brother."  
  
"Your brother?" Max asked.  
  
"No yours," Logan said.  
  
"Were?"  
  
"He's in town." Logan said. "He's been on a killing spree."  
  
"I hope this doesnt turn out to be like Ben." Max said. "Manticore really screwed us up."  
  
"Well," Logan said writing down something on a bloank sheet of paper."This is probably were he could be found."  
  
Warehouse between main and layfayette  
  
"Ok," Max said. "Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
She strolled towards the door.  
  
"Do I have to tell you to be careful?"  
  
"Nah," Max said leaving out.  
  
Warehouse  
  
Max stopped in front of the warehouse. She looked it up and down. An open window. She backed up just a bit and did a leap. She landed right on the ground. Then she heard a noise. She slowly got up. It was pretty dark. Her nightvison senses were up and armed. She searched the area for her brother.  
  
She suddenly flew towards the wall. "Ow," Max said getting up. She looked behind her. A tall african american male about 20. A flash came into her head. Her and Bobby. They were on a training mission. Tag team members. These two were up agaisnt Tinga and Zack. Lydecker walked towards Max. "Are you weak?" he asked.  
  
"No," she replied.  
  
"Show me," Lydecker encouraged her.  
  
She and Tinga squared off agaisnt one another. Max leaped into the air and kicked Tinga on the back of her neck knocking her to the ground. Tinga got up and punched Max in the face. Max jumped into the air. While in mid-air she kikced Tinga in the stomach sending her flying. Then tagged Bobby. He came in kicking her to the wall. Tinga slowly reached up for Zacks hand. But before she did she glared at Max with her sad eyes. And a tear rolled down her cheek.That was one more reason why she hated Lydecker so munch.  
  
Then the present rolled right into her face as Bobby unleasehed a straight kick right into her face. She fell.  
  
"Max?" He asked.  
  
"Duh," she said.  
  
"Max," he said as he hugged her,  
  
"What's with the murders?" She asked.  
  
"They were getting in the way." Bobby said. "Of what?" Max asked almost an instant after he told her.  
  
"The war that is coming." Bobby said.  
  
"War?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah," Bobby said. "What we were made for."  
  
"No war is coming." Max said.  
  
"Come on, Max." Bobby said as if he was getting smart. "We were made to be the perfect soilders."  
  
"So," Max said.  
  
"Why would they make us? To have tea party's?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Why?" Max asked, "After so long."  
  
"We were kids then, Maxie." Bobby said. "They couldnt send kids into war. But now we are older and more prepared."  
  
"We?" Max asked.  
  
"Yes all of us," Bobby said. "Zack, Brin, Tinga..."  
  
"No," Max said. "We cant fight."  
  
"Well its either we fight them or the new ones will kill us." Bobby said,  
  
"New ones?" Max asked.  
  
"Yes," Bobby said. "Werent the only X-5's. There are at least a good thousand of us if not more."  
  
"Thousand?" Max asked. "Why didnt we know them?"  
  
"They were not in the same camp as us. They were in the other Manticore branch. The main one."  
  
"Main one?" Max asked. This was all to munch. All to munch.  
  
"Now you have to come with me." Bobby said.  
  
"No," Max said.  
  
"We have to find the others.." Bobby said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We are going to join them." Bobby said.  
  
"Join Manticore?" Max asked.  
  
"Yes, its either we die as soilders or we get killed."  
  
"I'll take my chances." Max said.  
  
"That's you," Bobby said. "But you are coming with me one way or the other."  
  
"Ooh, are you going to hurt me?" Max asked.  
  
"Maxie, dont do this." Bobby taunted. "You will only get yourself killed."  
  
"By who?" Max asked,  
  
"Me," Bobby said.  
  
"But arent I better off alive." Max asked.  
  
"Wasnt Ben?" Bobby asked. "Are you going to do to me what you did to him?"  
  
"Just might," Max said.  
  
"Bring it on," Bobby said.  
  
"Ok," Max said before she lunged into full front kick into his face. He fell to the ground. He jumped from the air and his foot landed onto her face. She back handed him in the face. He took her hand and flipped her over.He began to punch her over and over in her face. She took his fist in her hand and flipped him on his back.  
  
She took his fall to her advantage and got up. She gave him a swift kick in his face. He took her by the neck and began to choke her. She fell to the ground. She then gasped for air. As he pulled out a knife. A very big knife. She got up and in a fighting stance. He lunged for her with the knife and stabbed her in her stomach. She slowly pulled it out. He backed up a bit. She was really hurt. He lunged at her again kicking her in her back making her fall to the ground. There was nothing she could do. She was going to die. He grabbed her back and as he turned her around she stabbed him. Right in the chest. He fell silently to the ground.  
  
She looked at him. His eyes glared up at her as did Tinga's in the past. And he spit out two words that would haunt her. "Help me,"  
  
"It is to late." She said as she burst into tears. She went over to him and cloased his eyes. But it was more clear to her now. What she had to do.  
  
Logan's place  
  
Max had filled him on the whle story. "Now do you see why what I have to do is so important?"  
  
"Max?" Logan asked. "Is there anything I can do to stop you from doing this?"  
  
"Nope," she said slipping her jacket on. She pulled Bobby's knife from her pocket. "I'm ready."  
  
"Ready for what?"  
  
"War"  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
